Verão Ardente
by LizSmart
Summary: Jeannie e Major Nelson farão de tudo para tentar driblar aquele calor intenso que assola Cocoa Beach naquela época do ano. Inclusive tirarem a roupa, se necessário!
1. Chapter 1

_**Verão Ardente**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**_

_Esta é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma história mais provocante de 'Jeannie é Um Gênio. Estou tentando colocar aqui todo o que a série não mostrou nos anos 60, com um pouco de humor e imaginação. Espero que gostem, caso tenha menos de 18 anos, não leia._

Fazia um calor dos infernos em Cocoa Beach. Oh sim, era verão, e em uma cidade à beira-mar como aquela, isso era bastante comum naquela época do ano. Nos últimos dias Jeannie vinha se sentindo muito mal por conta daquele clima quase insuportável, mas havia achado melhor não dizer nada para não preocupar o seu Amo. Porém, especificamente naquele dia, a situação havia se agravado ainda mais. A pequena casa do Major Nelson parecia mais uma sauna, de tão quente... A pobre Jeannie estava quase desmaiando, quando ouviu a porta de entrada se abrindo e se fechando. Era Tony:  
_Olá, Jeannie!  
_Olá, Amo querido! Por que voltou tão cedo?  
_É que eu me esqueci de um relatório muito importante que devo mostrar ao General Peterson na reunião. Voltei para buscá-lo e... Jeannie, você está bem?  
_Oh, para falar a verdade não, Amo. Não estou agüentando mais esse calor!... E você, como está suportando ficar nesse uniforme? _perguntou ela enquanto piscava um lindo leque chinês e se abanava.  
Os olhos de Tony foram irremediavelmente atraídos para o pescoço e o decote de Jeannie, molhados de suor. Sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrendo todo o seu corpo e... e... Droga, não queria admitir, mas ela estava muito sensual. Na verdade, sensual ela sempre havia sido, principalmente quando não se dava conta disso, como naquele momento. Porém ali, com o decote e o pescoço molhados... Mas que diabos estava pensando? Aquela era Jeannie, sua Jeannie! Não podia ter aqueles pensamentos profanos sobre ela não podia de forma alguma deixar transparecer aquele súbito desejo que o invadia. Não era certo.  
_Eh, bem... Confesso que não está sendo fácil! _respondeu, soltando uma gargalhada nervosa _Bem Jeannie, você poderia me fazer o favor de piscar a pasta com o relatório para mim? Estou sem tempo para ficar procurando-a no estúdio e a reunião começará daqui a pouco.  
_Claro Amo, agora mesmo!  
Jeannie piscou, porém ao invés de a pasta aparecer nas mãos do Major Nelson, ele ficou apenas de cuecas.  
Quando se deu conta do que havia feito, Jeannie soltou um gritinho envergonhado e tampou os olhos, pedindo mil desculpas enquanto ele tentava se cobrir.  
_Jeannie, não se preocupe. Foi um acidente! Olhe, poderia devolver a minha farda, por favor?  
_Sim, Amo! _e sem tirar as mãos dos olhos, Jeannie se concentrou e piscou. A farda de Tony voltou e nervoso, ele mencionou que precisava voltar para a base.  
_Lembre-se de descansar e beber bastante líquido, está bem? Até a noite!  
Alguns minutos depois, Jeannie piscou para si mesma um copo com água gelada e bebeu o líquido com sofreguidão.  
_"Meu Amo é sempre tão atencioso comigo! É por esse e muitos outros motivos que eu sou tão apaixonada por ele! Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem na reunião e... Oh não! A pasta com o relatório! Ele se esqueceu de levá-la!"_  
Ainda um pouco estonteada com o calor, Jeannie piscou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_... E é por isso que precisamos atentar para esta pequena mancha na outra face de Saturno, senhores. Júpiter e Saturno estando na mesma direção é um fenômeno extremamente raro! Esta é uma fotografia tirada pela última sonda que enviamos.  
_Se não se importa Major Nelson, eu gostaria de ver mais algumas imagens desta mancha tirada pela sonda. _disse o General Peterson, um pouco impaciente _Esta está muito pequena.  
_Sim, senhor. Há algumas imagens mais próximas no relatório ultra-secreto que estive preparando.  
Voltando-se para a mesa, Tony abriu sua pasta e então se lembrou de que o havia deixado em casa. Com o nervosismo criado pela confusão de Jeannie ele se esquecera de pegá-la. E agora, o que faria?  
_Depressa, Major Nelson! Estamos com um pouco de pressa e esse calor não está ajudando muito. _foi a vez do Dr. Bellows reclamar.  
Voltando para perto do aparelho de slides, Tony já ia começar a formular uma desculpa quando sentou um estranho frescor em todo o seu corpo. Na verdade era até bem reconfortante, mas segundos atrás sentia o corpo suando através do grosso tecido da farda azul...  
_Major Nelson, o que significa isso? _exclamou um pasmo Dr. Bellows. E uma onda de 'Ohs!' ecoou pela sala de reuniões.  
_Tony, eu sei que está quente, mas não precisa exagerar! _disse o Major Healey.  
Sem entender, Tony olhou para si mesmo e constatou atônito, que estava completamente... Pelado!  
E o coitado tentou se cobrir como pôde, sem nem ao menos se dar conta do que fazia. Pegou a pasta de slides, deixando todos caírem no chão; depois pegou o casaco do General Peterson, que o tomou das mãos dele, furioso; se escondeu atrás das cortinas com o sorriso mais amarelo do mundo... Nunca havia sido tão humilhado em toda a sua vida! Nem mesmo quando levou um soco do grandalhão Moose no baile da escola diante de todos, por ter convidado outra garota que não Bonnie Crenshaw para ir com ele – esta havia chorado a noite toda, despertando a fúria daquele boi.  
Foi Jeannie! Aquela situação constrangedora pela qual estava passando era tudo por culpa dela! Oh, mas ela iria ver só!... Faria questão de castigá-la por isso.  
Naquele momento sentiu um impulso quase incontrolável de dar umas belas palmadas naquele... Naquele bumbum maravilhoso que ela tinha. De todos os seus feitos, esse sem sombra de dúvida havia sido o pior.  
Em uma reunião na sala do General Peterson – que fez questão de gritar cada palavra – com a presença do Dr. Bellows, Major Healey e o Coronel Watherbee, que também presenciou o fato, foi discutida a punição a ser dada por aquele comportamento tão repulsivo. A comissão decidiu que o Major Nelson deveria ficar suspenso de suas atividades profissionais por uma semana.  
Roger, que votou a favor do melhor amigo, olhava para ele penalizado com a sua situação. Com aquele gosto amargo na boca, Tony ouviu tudo com resignação, sem dizer uma só palavra em sua própria defesa. Nem mesmo tentou formular a ideia do experimento da farda invisível que tinha passado pela sua cabeça. Uma semana inteira em casa, afastado de seu trabalho, com esse calor quase insuportável e com Jeannie. O que faria durante todo esse tempo, com essas condições tão pouco favoráveis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Oh, oh... Meu gênio! Não aguento mais esse calor! Sinto que minhas energias se foram e que meus poderes estão falhando!  
Até mesmo aquela roupa de harém rosa parecia quente demais para ela. Tentou piscar para si inclusive um daqueles equipamentos modernos que uma vez havia visto na sala de seu Amo na NASA, chamado ar condicionado. Mas ao invés disso, trouxe outra dessas máquinas, o aquecedor. E o ar que dele saía não lhe era nem um pouco agradável...  
Foi então que ela teve uma ideia: faria uma visita à sua mãe para tentar descobrir o que poderia estar acontecendo com seus poderes. Precisa de uma resposta e urgente.  
Concentrando-se o melhor que pôde e cruzando os dedos para acertar o lugar, Jeannie piscou. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou a mãe e as irmãs com trajes minúsculos, deitadas em esteiras e tomando bebidas geladas.  
_Mamãe, Jeannies! Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui?  
_Oh, finalmente esta ingrata decidiu vir me visitar! _exclamou Mama Jeannie com aquele tom dramático _Mas tenho certeza de que ela só veio em busca de respostas e não do meu carinho, como eu gostaria!  
Ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Jeannie ouviu a mãe perguntar:  
_E então? Finalmente decidiu deixar aquele traste mortal para viver aqui comigo?  
_Não, mamãe! Nunca deixarei o meu Amo enquanto eu viver! Vim até aqui por que... Porque meus poderes estão falhando!  
Com olhar preocupado, Mama Jeannie se voltou de costas para a filha e comentou:  
_Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, filhinha. E não foi apenas com você... Os poderes de todas nós estão falhando.  
_O quê? Mas por quê?  
_Isso se deve a uma inconstância astral. Quando Júpiter e Saturno se encontram a cada 1000 anos, os gênios sofrem com uma perda temporária de poderes. Porém essa onda de calor agravou ainda mais a nossa situação. Por isso... _Mamma Jeannie piscou em sua filha o mesmo traje ousado que ela e as demais gênias usavam _você precisará usar o traje especial que Hajji nos enviou para esta ocasião! Assim você não sofrerá tanto com este clima infernal; se estiver usando sua roupa habitual, você não suportará!  
Olhando para si mesma, Jeannie concluiu que aquela roupa... Bem, era diferente. Lembrava uma peça de biquíni, porém bem mais decotada. A peça superior era bastante reveladora, fazendo com que seus seios parecessem ainda maiores e era de um tecido finíssimo, quase transparente. A calcinha era do mesmo tecido azul e delicado, justo e menor. E ao contrário de seu antigo traje, seu umbigo estava à mostra.  
_Eh, bem... Mamãe... _começou Jeannie um pouco apreensiva _Por quanto tempo terei que ficar assim?  
_Até que os planetas voltem à sua posição normal, ou seja, aproximadamente uma semana.  
_Uma semana? _Jeannie mal podia acreditar _Mas, mas... Eu não posso ficar assim por uma semana! Meu Amo não vai gostar de me ver com essa roupa nem por um dia, quanto mais uma semana inteira!  
_Mas do que está falando? É claro que ele irá gostar... Ele é homem, não é? E se tiver bom gosto...  
_"Mas minha mãe não conhece o meu Amo como eu o conheço..."_, pensou. Ele não gostaria de vê-la perambulando pela casa quase nua... Ou gostaria?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Jeannie havia voltado para casa com uma ajuda conjunta de sua mãe e suas irmãs gênias. Sentando-se no sofá, ela tentou piscar mais um copo de água gelada para beber. A porta da geladeira abriu-se e a jarra de água foi flutuando até a mesa e servindo o copo que já estava à espera. Quando o copo vinha voando na direção dela, Tony entrou, batendo a porta furioso e gritando:

_Jeannie! Onde você está?

Assustando-se, Jeannie virou na direção dele e o copo despejou toda a água gelada nela. Soltando um gritinho ao sentir o contato do líquido gelado em sua pele, Tony se deparou com uma cena que despertou nele sensações até então completamente desconhecidas.

O bustiê da gênia, já antes transparente, colou-se à pele branca e delicada dos seios intumescidos. E o mesmo aconteceu com a calcinha dela, revelando, porém, os pelos aloirados do púbis da moça.

Ele só a havia visto molhada uma vez... Quando jogou água dentro da garrafa, enquanto ela arrumava o cabelo.

Na hora estava um pouco nervoso por causa de alguns documentos da NASA que não conseguia encontrar e a roupa que ela usava não revelava muita coisa. Mas esta...

_Eh, eh... Je- Jeannie! É você? _gaguejou, quase babando _Mas... Que trajes são esses? Você está quase...

_Oh Amo, eu sei! Desculpe-me! Vou lhe explicar o que aconteceu, mas antes preciso me secar. _e cruzando os braços, piscou. Nada aconteceu e ela tentou de novo, de novo e de novo.

_Essa não! Meus poderes acabaram de vez! E o pior é que eu não tenho outra roupa!

_Como assim os seus poderes acabaram? E como assim você não tem outra roupa? _perguntou ele quase berrando _Quer dizer que você... Que você vai ficar... Oh, não! Vou sair agora mesmo para comprar algo para você vestir.

Trocando-se rapidamente, Tony mal podia esperar para ouvir as explicações dela sobre o que havia acontecido. Talvez essa perda súbita de poderes tivesse algo a ver com o incidente na NASA pela manhã.

_Jeannie, já estou indo.

_Muito obrigada, Amo! Ah e, por favor... Se possível, compre algo leve, pois não estou suportando mais esse clima...

Engolindo um seco, ele saiu. Ao chegar à loja, foi direto ao departamento feminino e escolheu peças leves como ela havia pedido, mas as mais decentes que ele pôde encontrar. Detestava admitir para si mesmo que gostava do súbito calorzinho que sentia no estômago e na região íntima quando a via com pouca roupa. Mas para o seu próprio bem e o dela, era melhor parar de pensar naquilo. Pagou tão rápido quanto dirigiu de volta para casa. Ao entrar, sentiu uma fragrância agradável e fresca, como se... Como se alguém tivesse acabado de tomar banho.

E estava certo. Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto para procurá-la, a viu saindo do banheiro usando apenas uma de suas camisas. Como ele estava na soleira da porta, ela não percebeu a presença dele e virando-se de costas, esticou os braços a fim de arrumar os cabelos e foi então que ele viu: ela estava sem calcinha! Amaldiçoou-se por sua estupidez, pois se esquecera completamente de comprar roupas íntimas para ela... Normalmente não havia necessidade, já que ela piscava tudo de que precisava, mas agora que estava sem poderes...

Batendo na porta levemente, ele mostrou a ela a sacola de compras. Com um sorriso alegre, ela veio correndo até ele e dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha, agradeceu, dizendo que iria se trocar.

Deixando o quarto ainda um pouco atordoado, Tony só conseguia pensar no que havia visto há pouco: o bumbum de Jeannie. E era o mais bonito que ele já tinha visto. Sem dúvida alguma ela era uma beldade e extremamente sexy... Ele tinha consciência disso naquele tempo todo em que moravam juntos, porém nunca havia visto ou reparado tanto em seus generosos atributos, quando sim, evitava pensar no assunto.

_E então Amo, o que achou? _perguntou ela desfilando com o simples vestido amarelo que ele havia lhe comprado _Aqui está a sua camisa Amo, obrigada! Agora irei até a cozinha preparar o nosso almoço... Com minhas próprias mãos! Esse banho me fez muito bem, me sinto revigorada! _e saiu.

Olhando para a camisa branca dobrada que segurava, Tony sentiu um impulso quase incontrolável de cheirá-la... E cheirou, respirando fundo e lentamente, completamente inebriado pelo cheiro suave de sua gênia, que estava impregnado em sua roupa... Seria daquela forma durante a semana inteira em que ficaria em casa? Veria Jeannie desfilando pela casa com aquelas coxas roliças; aqueles seios e o bumbum farfalhando pelo tecido, sem roupa íntima; aquela doce fragrância pela casa e em suas camisas em meio àquele calor infernal? Não sabia se seria capaz de suportar... Iria ficar louco de tanto desejo! Mais do que já estava ficando. Precisava pensar em algo e rápido. Mas antes precisava saber o que havia acontecido com os poderes dela...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_...E foi assim que tudo aconteceu, Amo.  
_E não há nada que possamos fazer, Jeannie? Você ficará sem poderes durante toda essa semana?  
_Sim Amo, pelo visto sou como toda mulher mortal agora. Hmm... Experimente o molho, veja se está bom.  
Tony pingou uma gota do molho de Jeannie na palma da mão e sentiu que estava bastante ácido.  
_Hmmm... Desculpe Jeannie, mas seu molho não está muito bom. Vamos, me traga um pouco de açúcar.  
Olhando para as prateleiras acima do fogão, Jeannie procurou pelo açúcar, mas não conseguiu encontrar. Viu apenas farinha, sal, macarrão e outros condimentos.  
Tony assistiu a toda a cena se divertindo muito com o embaraço dela. Como estava habituada a piscar tudo, ela não conhecia bem a cozinha da própria casa.  
_Está em um pote no último armário Jeannie, lá atrás.  
_Por que o colocou em um lugar tão difícil de achar, Amo? Está escondendo-o das formigas?  
Soltando uma gargalhada gostosa, ele concordou. _É, pode-se dizer que sim! Venha, vamos colocar um pouquinho de açúcar nesse molho!  
Diferente das demais noites desde que fora libertada de sua garrafa e começara a morar ali, Jeannie gentilmente recebeu a ajuda de Tony no preparo do jantar. E sentiu o seu coração se aquecer, mesmo em meio a todo aquele calor. E não se queixou disso. A cada dia que passava, ficava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. E quanto a ele? Será que também sentia o mesmo por ela? Daria tudo para ler os seus pensamentos e descobrir.  
Até que era bom que os planetas mudassem de direção de vez em quando. Aquela mudança de rotina traria muitas coisas boas para se lembrar, Jeannie tinha certeza!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Os dois se sentaram à mesa e jantaram animadamente. A comida estava uma delícia e Tony ficou sabendo um pouco mais sobre a vida que ela tinha em Bagdá antes de ser aprisionada na garrafa por Blue Djinn. Soube inclusive que ela teve muitos pretendentes:

_Oh, mas nenhum deles era bonito como você, Amo!... E nem tão inteligentes também! _rindo, Tony agradeceu os elogios _Apesar de muitos deles dizerem que me amavam e que queriam se casar comigo, estranhamente eles sempre acabavam se interessando depois pela minha irmã, que assim como eu, também é uma gênia. Ela se casou muitas vezes, sabe? Fui pedida em casamento diversas vezes também.

_E por que nunca se casou? _quis saber Tony, muito interessado.

Com um brilho diferente no olhar, Jeannie respondeu: _É por que... No fundo eu sempre soube que o meu destino era outro, que a minha verdadeira felicidade estava com outra pessoa.

Tony percebeu que ela se referia a ele. Engoliu em seco e quis dizer que ele sentia o mesmo, que sua verdadeira felicidade também estava com ela. Ainda se lembrava do alívio que havia sentido quando Melissa rompeu o compromisso deles. Sentiu que o mundo havia sido tirado de suas costas. Com nenhuma outra mulher havia a mesma sensação de estabilidade, conforto, alegria, amor e paixão do que com Jeannie. Mas ele não poderia dar vazão àqueles sentimentos, em nenhum momento. Jamais se perdoaria se algum dia desse esperanças a ela depois viesse a partir o seu coração. Ela... Ela não era uma mulher completa! Era um gênio!... Ela se transformava em uma nuvem de fumaça, entrava e saía de uma garrafa. Como poderiam viver tranqüilos, despreocupados em não serem descobertos algum dia? E quanto ao programa espacial, sua carreira pela qual havia lutado tanto? Em uma fração de segundo, Tony refletiu sobre tudo isso e constatou que na verdade tinha medo, se sentiu um covarde e péssimo por isso. Ela já era uma parte importante de sua vida, assim como o programa espacial; talvez tanto quanto ele e já não se imaginava mais vivendo sem ela, porém tinha receio de que ela soubesse disso e principalmente, receava que ele mesmo se convencesse desse fato. Sentia profundamente por magoá-la, mas um relacionamento sólido entre eles era um sonho muito distante...

_Jeannie, eu... Eu...

Os lindos olhos dela brilharam ainda mais, com um pingo de esperança e ele se sentiu o pior dos homens. Por pouco não perdeu a coragem de continuar:

_Eu não posso... Nós não podemos. Sinto muito, Jeannie. Você não merece passar por isso.

Imediatamente aquele brilho se apagou e o meio sorriso que pairava nos lábios dela morreu. Lágrimas teimavam em brotar de seus olhos e a cada segundo aquele sentimento amargo queria se apossar de sue coração. Por quê? O que havia de errado com ela, afinal? Por que não podia ser feliz com ele? O que as outras mulheres tinham que ela não? Aliás, no fundo ela já sabia, sempre soube. Ela é que possuía algo a mais que as mulheres comuns: seus poderes. Eram eles que a impediam de ser feliz? Se era isso, então abriria mão deles, por seu Amo faria isso, não queria mais ser gênia. E naquele momento ela realmente não era... Naquele instante, era apenas uma mulher, como todas as outras.

Sentindo a angústia dela, Tony a abraçou e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, perfumados e sedosos. E então, um desejo incontrolável surgiu dentro dele. Beijando o seu rosto por onde as lágrimas haviam rolado, ele começou a sussurrar:

_Jeannie! Oh, Jeannie... Você vai me deixar louco!

Com uma mão ele desatou o coque dela e os dois começaram a trocar beijos ainda mais ardentes. Cada carícia parecia deixar um rastro de fogo e eles sabiam que se continuassem com aquilo, não haveria mais volta.

_Jeannie, isso é uma loucura!...

Mas Jeannie não queria saber, tudo o que ela mais queria era pertencer a ele completamente e jamais ser a mesma pessoa. Entre beijos, ela repetia:

_Não pare, Amo! _e a cada gemido que ela deixava escapar, ele ficava ainda mais excitado. Tomando-a nos braços, ele a levou para o quarto dele e Jeannie sentiu um arrepio delicioso percorrer-lhe a espinha, pois já havia sonhado em se deitar ali com ele diversas vezes. Quando ia começar a tirar a roupa dela, entre sussurros ele com dificuldade declarou: _Depois disso não haverá mais volta, Jeannie.

_Eu não quero que haja volta, Amo. Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento, desde o primeiro dia, quando o vi na nossa praia.

E com um sorrisinho ele se lembrou do beijo travesso que ela havia lhe dado. Haviam muitos momentos doces como aquele na história deles, muitos momentos tenros. E se deu conta do quanto havia errado ao pensar que Jeannie não era uma mulher completa. Ela o era e uma mulher muito apaixonada e ardente. Naqueles poucos minutos, experimentara em seus braços sensações completamente eróticas, as maiores de sua vida e eles nem haviam terminado as preliminares ainda!

Notas finais do capítulo: _Bem pessoal, consegui escrever a história até aqui pois pouco tempo depois, recebi a notícia sobre a morte do ator Larry Hagman (que interpretou o Major Nelson) e... como eu gosto muito dele, fiquei meio sem chão e sem inspiração para continuar escrevendo. Mas espero poder retomar esta história logo, também como uma homenagem a ele e a tudo o que ele representa na minha vida. Continuem de olho na atualização, espero que ela ocorra em breve! ;) Um grande abraço e obrigada por terem lido até aqui._


End file.
